7 Second Challenge
by FromUnderTheLemonTree
Summary: Dan and Phil are playing 7 second challenge on their 'Internet Takeover' radio show when Phil does something unexpected leaving both boys questioning whether their relationship is more than 'just friends'.


A/N **I do not own Dan or Phil**

* * *

Dan and Phil were at radio 1 hosting their monthly internet takeover. The show seemed to pass by quickly and soon it was time to play 7 second challenge. After a few tasks it was Dan's turn to challenge Phil again. "The floor is lava!" Dan shouted "You've got 7 seconds to get both feet off the floor! Go!" Phil quickly scanned the room but began to panic when he couldn't find anything in the studio to stand on or climb up. He was determined he was not going to lose again! Suddenly he had an idea (possibly a bad one) and in a split second decided to fling himself on to Dan, throwing his arms around Dan's neck and wrapping his legs tightly round his waist. Unsuspecting Dan was shocked to say the least, tensing up slightly at first before relaxing in to Phil, enjoying the close proximity of his best friend more than he probably should, he thought to himself. Dan let out a small laugh at Phil's childishness and gave him the point, leaning over to press the 'ding' sound effect on the radio desk with Phil still wrapped around him. For a moment Dan thought he saw a look of reluctance flash on Phil's face as he dropped himself back on the ground, letting go of Dan. A slight blush covered his cheeks as they locked eyes before giving Phil a slight smile. He noticed the flushed look on Phil's face as he stepped back to put on his headphones. _"It's obviously just because it's warm in the studio"_ , Dan thought. _"Why else would Phil be blushing?"_ This set Dan's mind racing and he spent the rest of the show slightly distracted as his head was filled with thoughts of Phil.

Phil, meanwhile was internally panicking as he moved back to the desk, thinking he might have overstepped some personal boundary. The last thing he wanted to do was make Dan feel awkward or uncomfortable. There was already enough sexual tension between them, they both knew it but it sort of scared them and neither wanted to be first to cross the boundary between friends and something more in fear of ruining the seemingly perfect relationship they already had. Anyone with eyes could see the looks they always gave each other when they thought the other wasn't looking. The looks of adoration and intense stares. It was obvious they were made for each other, if only they would get over themselves and get together already.

Eventually the show ended and they left the studio. The taxi ride home was oddly quiet as both boys seemed to be lost in thought. They shuffled up to their flat door in silence, exchanging shy glances every so often. As Dan stood fumbling with the door key in the dimly lit hallway Phil began to speak, nervously stuttering, "s-sorry if I overstepped a mark earlier, you know…w-with the whole throwing myself at you thing…I just didn't want to lose. Phil stared down at his shoes shyly. "It's fine, really!" Dan replied quickly, almost dropping the keys and putting a hand on Phil's shoulder for reassurance. "I guess you just really wanted to win, huh" he smirked before winking playfully. Phil smiled back slightly. "Just one thing though…why did you look so flushed afterwards? you should know I wouldn't mind, we are pretty close after all. I was just a bit shocked, that's all", Dan mumbled. Phil's eyes drifted back to the floor again, the speck of dirt on his shoes suddenly becoming very interesting. "I-I kind of…liked it…being that close to you I mean. You probably think I'm a freak now." Phil stuttered after a long pause, face reddening as he realised what he just confessed to his best friend. Dan went silent, removing his hand from Phil's shoulder before continuing to open their door and walking inside. Phil's heart sank at Dan's reaction and tears began to form in the corners of his eyes as he followed him inside the flat slowly.

No sooner had Phil turned to close the door, he found himself roughly pressed up against it. His body trapped tightly between the cold wood and Dan's warm chest. He looked up to meet a pair of deep brown eyes boring back in to his blue ones and he could feel Dan's heart beating rapidly, in sync with his own. Warm breath ghosted over his cheek as Dan's hand reached up to gently brush away the single tear that had escaped before cupping Phil's face and carefully pressing their foreheads together. "I liked it too" Dan whispered before leaning in and finally closing the gap between them. Phil gasped in to Dan's mouth at the feel of soft lips pressed against his own before reciprocating the kiss. He couldn't believe it, " _finally!"_ He thought. They'd obviously both waited so long for this, now it was finally happening. Phil pressed in further, needing more and letting himself get completely lost in Dan. Hands slid down to Phil's waist then hips, tugging lightly on the hem of his shirt and exposing soft strips of skin. Phil's fingers slipped in to Dan's perfectly styled hair, tugging on the brown locks in an attempt to pull him impossibly closer. Eventually the boys pulled apart due to the need for oxygen. Still incredibly close, their noses brushed together as Dan affectionately nuzzled in to Phil. Dan's eyes flicked up, "By the way Phil, I always thought you were a freak…but you're my freak" he said mischievously, earning himself a playful slap from Phil. He began peppering gentle kisses over Phil's face and neck, causing him to shiver involuntary before interlacing their fingers and dragging him towards his bedroom.

 ** _Later on…_**

Both boys laid intertwined on Dan's bed. Phil curled in to Dan's chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart and the relaxing sound of his soft breathing as he slept peacefully. Dan shifted, tightening his arms more and instinctively pulling Phil closer, pressing his face in to Phil's soft hair and sighing contently. Phil allowed his eyes to flutter closed, breathing in Dan's familiar scent before joining him and drifting off in to a peaceful sleep. Finally they were together, finally they felt complete.

 ** _End_**


End file.
